Project Summary The Graduate Training Program at the Biology-Chemistry Interface at the University of Kansas aims to innovate graduate training by (1) providing training across the biology-chemistry interface that emphasizes rigor, reproducibility, and transparency for both students and mentors, (2) augmenting career development for graduate students at KU through a broad implementation of Individual Development Plans, and (3) continuing to strive for an inclusive environment that develops a diverse population of scientists. This new program builds on a previous program with 26 years of support from the National Institute of General Medical Sciences. This highly successful program has instituted a Graduate Certificate Program in Chemical Biology to make its curriculum available to the broader graduate student population, including international students. With this new application, we propose to enhance reproducibility and career development through new coursework and mentor/mentee experiences. In particular, we have redesigned existing coursework with a class in Careers in the Biomedical Sciences and added a new course in Experimental Design. We have also implemented a Mentor Training program to open a dialogue about rigor, reproducibility, and transparency in science and mentee career development, while promoting an inclusive climate. A pool of applicants will be nominated by mentors across the biology-chemistry interface in the Departments of Chemistry, Medicinal Chemistry, Molecular Biosciences, and Pharmaceutical Chemistry. We project 10 trainees, to be appointed for 2 years. The overarching goal of the proposed training program is to produce a diverse population of scientists who are well-trained in rigorous and transparent scientific methodology, experimental design, and data interpretation, and who have developed the professional skills required to find success in a broad range of research-intensive or research-related careers.